Surprises
by Fluff Inc
Summary: There’s a new recruit, she’s the Fuhrer’s niece, actually. She is put under Roy's division, and unfortunately, she catches him and Riza doing someting forbidden. Will she tell? Read to find out [Royai][Insanity is Visible][Fluffy]


- - - - - - - -

**Surprises **

Copyright _Eina_

- - - - - - - -

A/N: Nyahahaha. Sunshine is nice. READ IT! NOW!

Summary: There's a new recruit, she's the Fuhrer's niece, actually. And thanks to Hughes, she's under Roy's division. But there's something that makes her special, it's the fact that she caught her commanding officer doing something strictly forbidden. What? You have to read, really. Royai Fluffy?

- - - - - - - -

**_1. The New Recruit _**

- - - - - - - -

"I understand." Roy said rather stiffly. He didn't feel comfortable around the person he was planning to overthrow. He felt as if he could read his thoughts, thought impossible, he made it seem possible.

"Take care of her, Mustang." He heard him say, not with that cold commanding voice of his, but somehow a warm and worried voice.

"I will, sir." He said, saluting. Slightly wondering on why he was so worried.

The Fuhrer laughed, "Not even going to ask why? Interesting."

Roy had managed to make a decent smile. Sure, he was interested, but there was something in him that told him that he was going to regret if he did ask why.

- - - - - - - -

"One more thing."

Riza readied her gun. Why must he act like this, and in front of the new recruits, couldn't he at least save some decency for himself.

"How are you related to the Fuhrer?" Roy asked, slightly grinning, amused on the look on Riza's face. He knew she was expecting him to ask something different, but there's always a first time for everything. This time, the first time he had surprised her like that.

"Sir." The young girl that was with them said stiffly. "Fuhrer King Bradley's wife is my father's sister."

Riza was speechless. So this was the reason on why the Colonel was so interested with this new recruit. All this while, she thought he was interested with her because she was overwhelmingly attractive. While touring Private Alistair Van Frei, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye could feel that there were lots of eyes following the person she was with.

It was quite irritating, Riza thought thankfully that said scene didn't happen to her everyday.

"I see." Roy said, obviously amused. "No wonder."

"May I know what is so interesting with my family ties, sir?" The girl asked politely. It was quite obvious that she had a military upbringing with her, for even the way she talks seems so formal.

"Nothing really, it was just that he told me to take care of you." He smirked when he saw the irritated look on his new subordinate's face.

"That's really thoughtful of him." They both heard her mutter under her breath as she left her new commanding officer's room.

"So that's the reason you didn't pull your mini-skirt question. For a moment there I thought you were sick, sir." Riza said, slightly laughing.

"Now, really. Do you think of me as a mini-skirt obsessing official?" Roy asked.

She didn't answer. To tell you the truth, she didn't know how to answer him.

"Don't answer that." He said smugly. "But I don't like the fact that one of the Fuhrer's relatives works in my division."

"Technically, sir. They are only related by the marital laws." She corrected him. This was one of the down sides of working with someone who has dedicated himself in overthrowing the Fuhrer. Paranoia. Sometimes, she feared that he would be devoured by paranoia.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Roy sighed as he started to do his paperwork.

"It seems to me that she doesn't like him that much." Riza said rather amusingly. It was something that intrigued her, the fact that someone related to such high official wasn't proud. Or maybe she was just getting sick of the promotions that were handed to such undeserving officials that were happening these days.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Roy grinned.

Riza arched one of her brows. For a moment there, he thought he had changed, but then again, she might be wrong.

"Whatever you say, sir." Riza sighed as she left him to do his paperwork in his office.

- - - - - - -

"Thank you for carrying my things up to the office with me, Lieutenant Havoc." She thanked one of her new office mates politely.

Havoc smiled, "It's no bother." But the truth was he was stunned by this new girl. And what made him happier was the fact that she was in the same division as he was. Sure, there was the threat that Roy might make a move on her, but he had already asked her before on whether he thinks the Colonel is hot and she simply shook her head and asked him why.

"What's that?" She asked.

There were moaning coming from her new commanding officer's office. It wasn't moaning of someone who was injured, it sounded like pleasurable moans.

"Oh no." Havoc gasped. Mustang has done it again, brining a girl into his office. "The Lieutenant's going to kill him."

"I don't think so." Havoc saw the Private smirking, it was as if she knew who was with Mustang. "Want to bet?"

Havoc raised one of his brows. "Sure. If I win you'd go on a date with me."

Private Van Frei was quite surprised by the question. She never thought that someone would be asking her out on her first day of work, it was quite exciting really. "How would we prove if the Lieutenant's with him or not, though?"

Havoc tapped his chin. He was sure to win, he knew Mustang did lust for the Lieutenant, but I'm sure he wouldn't be doing her on his office, especially today when the Fuhrer was visiting their headquarters, "I'll go check, then. Don't want you getting in trouble on your first day of work, now do we?" He winked.

Private Van Frei sighed. Somewhere in her knew that it was the Lieutenant in there. God, it was quite obvious that they were flirting with each other while she was being oriented on the do's and don'ts later this morning.

"HAVOC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Was what she heard and was followed by flames, causing Havoc to close the door immediately.

"You were right!" Havoc said, with his eyes wide open with surprise, "Let's go!" He added, and then grabbed her hand, "Before Lieutenant Hawkeye kills the both of us!"

- - - - - - -

"Tsk." Roy banged his head on his desk. Why he had to act on his lust today was beyond him. But to tell you the truth he didn't regret it.

It was quite enjoyable, really.

"Was someone with him?" Riza asked as she clipped her hair into the usual neat bun she kept it.

"Yeah." Roy said smugly, "You want to know who?"

Riza nodded.

"The Fuhrer's niece." He said, even more miserably than ever.

That was when they realized that they needed to make Private Van Frei swear that she wouldn't tell a soul about what she just heard.

- - - - - - -

"Come… oh dear, they're going to kill us!" Havoc panicked. "The Fuhrer!"

"Ah, Alistair." King Bradley turned to the two panicking officer. "Lieutenant Havoc." He said, staring at the current situation his niece was.

"Uncle." She said, which made Havoc immediately let go of her hand. "Nice seeing you here."

"I see, you're enjoying your first day." He smiled, slightly glaring at Havoc who saluted.

"Yeah. Lots of interesting things." She smiled happily. Of course she wasn't going to tell on her commanding officer, heck, why would she?

"I see." He nodded, "And you've made a friend, as well."

Havoc could already hear his heart beating rapidly. How was he to know that she was the Fuhrer's niece, she didn't even tell a soul. Well Mustang and Hawkeye might know since they look like they were interrogating her.

"I didn't know—" Havoc mumbled.

"It's alright." The Fuhrer smiled, "It's like her not to tell." And then left.

"Private Van Frei! Second Lieutenant Havoc!" They both heard Breda calling them, smirking rather mischievously, "The Colonel wants to see you both."

"Oh no." Havoc sighed miserably.

"Oh, cheer up." Private Van Frei said happily, "Want to bet again?"

"No thank you." Why was it that whenever he found a single and available girl, there is something that goes wrong.

* * *

A/N: What do you think would Mustang do to them? And shall I update? **REVIEW ME PLEASE!**


End file.
